The present invention relates generally to the prevention of damage and other problems caused by the presence of various insects in and around buildings, and more particularly to plastic materials having one or more chemical agents contained therein which are adapted for applications in and around buildings to prevent insect-related problems.
As is well known, termites, carpenter ants, and other wood eating insects annually cause hundreds of millions of dollars in damage to homes and similar buildings. Fleas and ticks similarly cause injury to pets, working animals such as hunting dogs, livestock, and humans. Insects such as roaches and houseflies, while not causing direct damage, are considered to be disease carriers. For these and other reasons the total exclusion of insects from residences and similar buildings is considered to be highly desirable.
Heretofore insect control has generally been accomplished by spraying or otherwise applying insecticides and similar chemical agents in and around the building to be protected. Termites and similar insects are sometimes controlled by applying chemical agents beneath the surface of the soil surrounding free standing buildings such as homes, and the like. However, notwithstanding numerous advances in the art of insect control over the years, insects continue to cause substantial problems for owners and occupants of homes and similar buildings. Thus, the need exists for still further improvements in the art.
In accordance with the broader aspects of the present invention, one or more insect controlling chemical agents are incorporated into plastic film, plastic sheeting, non-woven fabrics formed from plastic materials, woven fabrics formed from plastic materials, and other plastic materials. The plastic materials having the insect controlling chemical agents contained therein are then used in the construction and maintenance of homes and similar buildings. For example, plastic material having insect controlling chemical agents contained therein can be utilized as a vapor barrier between the foundation of the building and the structure constructed thereon. Plastic material having insect controlling agents contained therein can also be used as a wrap surrounding the exterior walls of the building. Plastic material having insect controlling agents contained therein can also be used within the interior of the building for applications such as flooring materials, wall coverings, insulation materials, etc. Plastic material having insect controlling agents contained therein may also be deployed around the exterior of the building.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, plastic materials such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyurethane, polystyrene, etc. are doped with an insect controlling chemical agent such as Fipronil, the chemical formula for which is 5-amino-1-([2,6-dichloro-4-trifluoromethyl) phenyl)-4-[(1R, S) trifluoromethyl)sulfinyl)]-1H-pyrazole-3-carbonitrile and are thereby rendered insecticidal. Although the insect controlling chemical agent known as Fipronil is preferred, other insect controlling chemical agents may be used in the practice of the invention, if desired. The insect controlling chemical agent is preferably added to the resin which is utilized in the manufacture of plastic building materials prior to the manufacturing steps which are employed to convert the resin into the desired plastic product. Subsequently, the plastic material having the insect controlling chemical agent contained therein is utilized in the construction and maintenance of homes and similar buildings. When properly employed, the insect controlling plastic materials of the present invention can be successful in totally excluding insects from homes and similar buildings.